


Sing That Song

by The Madame (PastelPukePink)



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPukePink/pseuds/The%20Madame
Summary: Sammy is having difficulty coming up with a new song. Bendy tries to help break the musician's writer's block.





	Sing That Song

**Author's Note:**

> A sort of continuation of the Bendy/Sammy relationship from my previous fic. Is anyone still into Bendy and the Ink Machine?

Sammy sat at his desk tapping an ink pen against the wood frame. He stared blankly at a music sheet; nothing was written on it. He was trying to come up with a new tune, something that would pop. He's been trying for a few days, but he felt; uninspired.  
A puddle of ink formed behind him and began to bubble. A form shot up from the ink puddle. It was none other than Bendy himself. The ink demon purred sneaking up behind the musician. His large clawed hands whipped forward covering Sammy's eyes. The musician jerked a bit.

"Surprised love?" The demon mewled wagging his tail.  
"Not now..." The musician sighed, "I'm not in the mood..."  
"Not in the mood?" Bendy removed his hands bringing them to each side of his face. "Don't tease me like that love."  
"I'm trying to write a song..."  
"You're still doing that?" The demon scoffed.  
"It makes me feel...... alive."  
A silence filled the room. Bendy tapped his chin and a smile curled across his face.

"I think I got something to help you out." The ink demon slithered under the musician's table. The demon purred as he buried his face in between Sammy's legs.  
"Ah! My lord!" Sammy gasped feeling the demon's hot breath against his nether regions.  
"I think I can make out our little friend here." Bendy chuckled as he nuzzled against the soft crotch. Sammy groaned softly as he felt himself getting hard. The ink demon licked his lips as he cupped the clothed package. He rubbed his clawed thumb against the covered meat, making out the subtle curves of the testes through the cloth. Sammy covered his mouth, muffling his moans. Bendy frowned, he didn't like his slave being so quiet. He tightened his grip around the musician's member, causing a loud wail to escape the man’s lips.  
"That's better..." Bendy purred. He used his claws to slice through the fabric, releasing the member from its hot prison. Sammy groaned leaning back against his chair.  
"My lord! No, I-I... ah!" The musician couldn't contain himself. It felt so good to be touched. Bendy wrapped his claws around the stiff member pumping it smoothly. The head of the member twitched; a bit of pre-cum leaking from it. The ink demon lapped his long tongue against the head, making the musician moan in pleasure. Bendy used his free hand to cup those smooth testes; circling them between his claws.  
"B-bendy... p-please... don't...." Sammy panted heavily. He couldn't think straight, everything around him was a blur. His body felt so hot. He wanted more... no... he NEEDED more.  
"I need you master..." The musician whispered.  
"What was that?" The ink demon purred; his grip tightened.  
"PLEASE! I NEED YOU!" Sammy wailed loudly.

Bendy swiftly picked up Sammy bending him over the work table. The demon kicked the musician's legs apart; pressing his inky member against the soft buttocks. Bendy ripped off the rest of the tattered pants exposing Sammy's backside. The demon licked his fangs as he gave that pale ass a firm slap. The musician squeaked from the pain, but later melted in pleasure.  
"Such a naughty little lamb..." Bendy purred. He parted the soft cheeks exposing the tiny pucker. It was surprisingly still small and tight like a virgin. The demon didn't hesitate to push himself through the ringed muscle to the hilt. Sammy wailed loudly from the sudden pressure inside. Oh, how he enjoyed being filled to the brim with his master.  
Bendy was rough with his thrusts; ramming into the fragile body below him. The moans escaping Sammy's lips were music to his ears. Damn, this man's voice was so sultry. He needed to hear more! The demon's member swelled greatly; expanding in length and girth. The musician felt the demon's member expand inside him.

"It's getting too big, master..." Sammy whined, "You're stretching me too much."  
"Sing my favorite song for me, little lamb." Bendy purred in Sammy's ear. The musician was confused.  
"W-w-what song?"  
"You know the one." With that said the demon slammed himself as far as he could, his member stretching the insides even further. Sammy cried loudly curling his hands into fists. Oh, it felt so painful yet so fucking good. He couldn't help but moan loudly in sheer ecstasy.  
"Yes, my little lamb that's the song!" Bendy groaned deep in his throat. His thrusts increasing in pace. He took hold of one of the musician's legs lifting it up; giving himself more room to continue his rough thrusts. The sound of his balls slapping against the musician's ass echoed across the walls.

"Fuck! I want to knot you so bad!" Bendy growled. The base of his member grew shaping into a massive bulge.  
"Wait... what!?" Sammy gasped. Bendy wrapped his arm around Sammy's waist flipping him over onto his back.  
"I want to see your face as I break you." Bendy purred. Sammy felt the sudden knot push against his ring, and his eyes widened.  
"No! No! NO! NOT THE KNOT!" His pleas fell upon deaf ears as the demon inserted the knot into the warm cavity. Sammy wailed smacking the back of his head against the table. He felt so stretched. He couldn't help but let out a deep moan of pleasure. Bendy roared in delight tossing his head back.  
"So FUCKIN' TIGHT!" The demon's tail whipped back and forth with glee. 

The musician felt the knot pulse against his insides, rubbing that sweet spot inside. Sammy wailed in delight a small smile curling across his full lips. The demon watched as the musician's pecs slightly bounced with each painful thrust. He couldn't help but cup those soft pectorals; twirling the sensitive nubs between finger and thumb. Sammy moaned in glee pushing his chest closer to those prying claws. Bendy tugged at the nipples, twisting and pulling roughly.

"Ow! Not so hard..." Sammy whined.  
"You make me feel so good little lamb." Bendy growled, "Sing for me more." The demon pulled the tender nubs causing the musician to moan loudly. Oh, those moans were so delightful. So erotic. Bendy hissed as he felt he was nearing his climax. Sammy felt the knot throb inside him, and knew his master was getting close. The demon cupped the back of the musician’s thighs slamming them down against the table. Damn, he didn't think Sammy was the flexible type.  
"When did you get so flexible?" Bendy asked curiously.  
"Gymnastics..." Sammy whispered in response. A smile curled across Bendy's lips.  
"You slutty little lamb. I'm going to enjoy filling you up." 

The demon's thrusts became more erratic as he was just seconds from exploding. Bendy shifted his hips a bit his knot pressing against that sweet spot once again. That touch caused Sammy to let out the loudest most sultry moan Bendy has ever heard. That threw him over the edge.  
"FUCK! Get pregnant you dirty slut!!!" Bendy roared as he released himself hard inside Sammy; painting those walls white. The musician wailed loudly; coming right after. The white liquid soaked his dress shirt, and it started sticking to his skin. The demon's orgasm seemed to last forever. The musician felt the hot liquid rush through his system; filling him to the core. The demon dug his claws into the wooden floor; as he spurted more of his seed into the body below him. Some of the white liquid spilling out; dripping onto the floor. Bendy purred in relief as he finally finished. His long tongue hung out as he panted heavily. He gave a few tiny thrusts making sure to not waste a single drop.  
The knot throbbed slightly still fully immersed inside Sammy. The musician propped himself on his elbows looking down between his legs.  
“How long does it last?” He asked curiously.  
“How long does what last?” Bendy replied tiredly.  
“The knot…”  
“Oh… that…” A pause, “20 minutes… give or take. Might as well get comfortable.” The demon chuckled. Sammy groaned lying back again.

\------

The knot finally shrunk in size allowing the demon to pull out. He exited slowly savoring the warm heat before fully exiting. Sammy panted heavily staring up at the ceiling. He missed the feeling of being filled. Man, Bendy sure destroyed his backside. He still felt some of the seed drip out from his pucker; staining the table and floor alike. The musician took a deep breath, and then paused for a bit. He sat up with a questioning look on his face.  
"What was that about getting me pregnant?"  
"You liked that bit?" Bendy chuckled.  
"I'm a man... I can't get pregnant."  
"Maybe not with my children." The demon patted the musician's belly; noticing that it was a bit distended. "But you are with my fluid." Sammy pressed a hand to his stomach, and could feel the fluid inside. He groaned in slight disgust.  
"Really..."  
"So? Are you feeling alive now?" Bendy purred.  
"Yeah," Sammy chuckled, but pursed his lips. "Still need to write that song though." Bendy smiled as he stepped back turning around. He leaned forward his claws groping his backside. His tail lifted upward as he spread his plump cheeks open; revealing the lovely tail hole.  
"Will this inspire you?" The demon said in a seductive voice. Sammy bit his lip as he felt his member harden again.


End file.
